When Pigs Fly
by kipu
Summary: Rukia wanted a normal life. She had one, living with her friend Orihime and attending class like a normal girl...At least until Ichigo comes crashing in, bringing with him paparazzi, fangirls & drama to wreck everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So another new story. If I don't get a fair amount of reviews I probably won't continue this story. I'm totally bummed out by the lack of response to my other story A Game of Pretend. Totally bummed out. I'm trying this weird kind of format. Bear with me please.

* * *

When Pigs Fly

Chapter 1: The Wine is Mine

_xxxxxx 1.0 xxxxxx_

_"Thanks for the booze."_

Ichigo was still seething from losing the last bottle of good Chianti to some tiny, RUDE little woman. Even though it'd happened an hour ago he could still feel the heat radiating off of him. He wasn't one to dwell, but it was such a random encounter.

_Ichigo was standing in the aisle, staring at the shelves while trying to decide on a wine. He was back home after spending several months abroad promoting and filming movies. If he didn't pick just the perfect wine then Orihime would certainly make a big deal of it. "Cabernet, Merlot, Pinot Noir..." He muttered the types of wines to himself, he knew nothing about wines. Finally, he decided on a bottle of Chianti, there was only one bottle left, so he figured it must be popular._

_As he reached to grab the bottle a tiny hand reached out from the side of him and swiped the bottle. "Hey!" Ichigo looked over and was surprised to see a tiny woman in a wearing a pair of Converse, pair of jeans and a baggy tee shirt holding the bottle. She had jet blag hair that framed her face and huge dark eyes which were fixed on the bottle of wine. "I was reaching for that!" Ichigo heatedly said to the tiny woman. She flipped a piece of her bangs out of her dark violet eyes and shot him an unsympathetic look. _

_"So, I got it first. You snooze you lose buddy." The woman challenged him with her violet orbs locked onto his brown ones. "You should have been quicker." She placed her hand on her hip and Ichigo nearly laughed at how young she looked while holding a bottle of wine._

_A deep frown set on Ichigo's face as he stared at the woman. "You can't even be old enough to BUY alcohol." The woman stared up at him, a look of irritation set on her face and Ichigo couldn't help but notice that she was pretty decent looking when she was irritated. _

_She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pushed a pointed finger into Ichigo's chest.__"Excuse you! I certainly AM old enough." Her voice was low and warning, her dark eyes flashed at him. _

_Running a hand through his spiky orange hair he attempted to rationalize with the woman."I'm pretty sure my friend would really like that wine. How about I give you an extra $10 for the wine." _

_Her face showed confusion for a moment. "Nah, I think I'll take this one." _

_"I'll give you $20."_

_"You're not very smart are you?" The woman snorted a laugh. "You're better off just using that extra $20 to get a more pricey wine." __The woman flashed Ichigo a triumphant smirk and strolled away. "I'd go for the Merlot. It goes with everything."_

_Ichigo's mouth dropped open and he pondered how the woman was able to walk away in jeans and a baggy shirt, with so much confidence as if she owned the world. "Thanks for the booze." With her back to Ichigo the woman held up the bottle and wave it in the air as she disappeared around a corner._

_xxxxxx 1.1 xxxxxx_

Ichigo aproached the museum, it was a late night exhibit showing off local artwork. Carrying in the bottle of Merlot he started scanning the room for familiar faces. That was when he began to hear the whisperings.

"Oh my God it's Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I can't believe we're in the same place!"

"Is he still dating that model?"

Ichigo was beginning to regret coming to the museum at all until he spotted his old friend Chad. "Glad you made it." Chad said with a nod. He was a tall guy, pure muscle, the pinicle of health, that's why it never surprised Ichigo that he become a kineosiologist. "Orihime's in the back doing something with food. You brought wine." Chad began to chuckle slightly. "I hope you picked better this time." Just then a red head with long hair came rushing out of a side room carrying a tray. She spotted Ichigo and smiled broadly at him. After placing down the tray she approached Ichigo and straightened her pale pink cocktail dress.

Flinging her arms around the man she tried to rein her excitement "I'm glad you made it! Is this for me?" Orihime stood back and admired the bottle in his hands.

Awkwardly Ichigo handed his childhood friend the bottle. "Ya, I hope it's an okay kind." Orihime looked at the wine for a moment, examining it then smiled.

"It's perfect. It goes with everything."

Chad and Ichigo both sighed with relief. The last time Ichigo bought Orihime a bottle of wine for dinner, Orihime went on an hour long tangent about how the kind he'd chosen didn't go along when what she'd prepared. Then it turned into a huge lecture where she taught all of then what kinds of wines to use with certain kinds of foods. Luckily, this time he wasn't sent to pair it with what she was making. It was just wine.

Orihime smiled up at the angry look on Ichigo's face. "Always frowning." Orihime chirped happily. "Hey look it's Uryuu!" Ichigo turned around to see the man. He'd changed very little since high school. He was lanky, kind of nerdy, with glasses and black kind of long and in Ichigo's opinion, girly hair.

"Ichigo." Uryuu greeted evenly. Despite the fact they had completely opposite personalities they were pretty decent friends.

"Uryuu."

Orihime giggled happily. "I'm so happy everyone is here!"

"What about Rukia?" Uryuu asked as he pushed up his glasses on his nose. Ichigo gave Orihime a curious look.

"She's coming too." A look of surprise crossed Orhime's face. "You haven't met Rukia! She's my new roommate. She's really nice. I've known her for a while, but we just moved in together before you left for your last movie."

_xxxxxx 1.2 xxxxxx_

"Hi you guys!" Ichigo froze, his spine tingled at the sound of that irritating voice behind him. It was her. He turned around and faced the woman who'd snaked the bottle of Chianti away from him.

"YOU!" Ichigo hissed to the woman who continued to smile innocently.

"You guy's have met?!" Orihime clapped excitedly. "This is great!"

"We actually ran into each other earlier. When I was buying this!" Rukia handed Orihime the bottle then glanced at Ichigo with a grin. The redhead's eyes lit up with joy.

"My favorite." Rukia looked over at Ichigo, a glint of mischief in her violet eyes. Ichigo frowned even more and before he opened his mouth to tell the whole story Rukia shot him a warning look. "Thanks for the wine Rukia! I gotta go put out some more appetizers. I'll be back." Orihime said before bouncing away.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"The actor?" Rukia asked with an irritating high pitched falsetto.

"The actor." Ichigo mimiced.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"From the Kuchiki clan? Who owns half of Japan?"

Rukia giggled. "The one and only."

"Is it true your family can be traced back to the 1600's? What are you doing living with Orihime? I'm sure you could afford several apartments on your own."

Rukia smiled up at the actor. "You ask a lot of questions. If I didn't know better I would swear you're star struck."

Ichigo squinted down at the woman with suspicion. "Your voice sounds stupid. Are you sure you're the same chick from the store?" Rukia's eyes narrowed darkly. Uryuu and Chad slowly backed away from the pair, unwilling to get sucked into the argument that was sure to occur.

Once Rukia noticed the others in the party disappeared she spoke. "You're a real charmer." Rukia scoffed, her voice now in it's normal tone.

"There's that masculine voice I remember." Ichigo chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The woman stared at him loathsomely and gently pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"How you manage to get work is a surprise to me." Rukia said before walking away from the man to leave him alone. For a moment Ichigo stood, admiring the way that Rukia walked away. Her gentle hips swaying, the same way that they swayed when she disappeared earlier. Rushing up to catch her he followed her to the appetizer tables. Grabbing a plate he followed Rukia as she picked up some pieces of food.

"So you're familiar with my work?" Ichigo asked with a cocky grin. Rukia turned to the man, flipping her hair and shooting him a pointed look.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've seen a few films. Nothing worth writing home about." Taking a bite of one of Orihime's famous tarts and savored the flavors.

Ichigo looked at the woman doubtfully. "Really?"

"Really." Rukia stated firmly. The pair went around the museum checking out some of the paintings and sculptures.

Suddenly, a woman next to Ichigo tapped him on his shoulder. "You're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" The woman asked, puffing out her chest suggestively.

"Sure am." He said with a cocky smile. Rukia rolled her eyes as she continued down the wall.

"I'm a huge fan. Would you sign an autograph?" Ichigo took a cocktail napkin and pen from the woman and scribbled down an autograph. The woman giggled and she handed him her phone number afterwords. "Maybe if you're not busy, you'll call me?"

Rukia heard this and tried to muffle a snicker. Ichigo looked down the table at the clearly amused woman. Rukia rolled her eyes and went to admire some other artwork while Ichigo stayed to chat with his new 'friend'.

Orihime entered the room and searched for Ichigo. Politely she stole him from his new 'friend' and brought him over to chat with Uryuu and Chad. "When are we all going to have dinner together?" Orihime huffed. "You know. The old gang." She asked with a hopeful smile. Rukia awkwardly took a sip of her soda. Despite the fact she'd lived with Orihime for 6 months, she still didn't feel like she was a part of their group, even though Orihime insisted that she was. Rukia smiled up to Orihime, trying to mask her discomfort then excused herself briefly to refill her cup.

_xxxxxx 1.3 xxxxxx_

After setting on a date and time Ichigo approached Rukia once again. Rukia sighed and looked around the room. A few curious eyes were watching Ichigo and her interaction. "Do you really have to follow me?" Rukia asked with irritation. "People are going to get the wrong idea. I'm pretty sure I don't need to be on the front of some gossip rag tomorrow morning." Ichigo discreetly looked around and saw that there were a few people who would steal glances at the two.

"Are you sure it's me?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo incredulously. Of course it was him, who wouldn't stare at him, he was sexiness incarnated. Tall, dark, brooding, muscly, Rukia fought the urge to ogle Ichigo. "Of course it's you." Rukia hissed, looking at the man seriously. "There's a reason I'm not being blasted on TMZ and every gossip magazine in the stores. It's because I keep a low profile." She slowly made her way towards a serious of intricate sculptures.

"I'm not being flashy or anything. It's not like I'm going up to people telling them who I am asking them to take pictures of me." Ichigo glared down seriously at the woman.

"Whatever." Rukia grumbled to the man. "Just keep your hands to yourself Movie Star." She threw an amused glance backwards towards the man. "I don't need my reputation tainted.

"Are you bipolar or something?" He asked with a semi-serious look to the woman. "You're pretty moody."

"Idiot." She muttered with a miniscule smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if they're a little OOC-y. They're adults at this point, so I figured they would act a little different from when they're teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm gonna try to get this story rolling. I'm trying out a new format so please bear with me. I'm totally bummed. I'd started getting this story ready and then document manager decided not to work. I like typing directly into the document manager.

**Disclaimer:** Same one. I don't own Bleach or it's characters.

* * *

When Pigs Fly

Chap 2

**_Tokyo Star Enquirer: August 13, 20xx_**

_Story:Ichigo Kurosaki's back in Tokyo after spending several months abroad filming his new movie. It seems the young actor is back on the scene and not mourning the break-up from fellow star, Neliel "Nel" Tu. Seen here at an art exhibition last night, the man is chatting with a few new female "friends" and hugging a voluptious red head. It seems that the Kurosaki charm is as strong as ever. However, a few sources who attended last night's exhibit said that Kurosaki was seen sticking close to one particular woman during the night, but no one was able to identify her or her relationship to Kurosaki. Perhaps there's another reason Kurosaki isn't completely heartbroken over his break-up from Nel..._

_Photo Caption:Kurosaki and his unidentified lady friend admiring a piece of artwork._

"Coming!" Orihime slipped on one of her shoes as she hopped over to the front door. She was greeted by the ever scowling face of her childhood friend. "You're right on time. Chad is already here." Ichigo stepped in and surveyed Orihime's apartment. Silently he surveyed the room, admiring the new decor added to the apartment.

"You've changed some stuff." He said as he stared at an Egyptian statue of a cat. It was a kind of eerie piece of art, huge piercing gold eyes, long neck and an aristicratical face. For a statue it was pretty proud looking. Chad snickered at the intense look Ichigo was giving the cat statue.

"That's real." Orihime said about the cat statue. "I mean, it's really from Egypt. Rukia's brother brought it back from a trip he made to Cairo. She named the statue Chappy." Ichigo chuckled lightly and continued to explore the apartment when someone rang the door bell. "Make yourself at home." Orihime insisted. "Hi Uryuu!"

The future doctor walked through the door, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Hi Orihime. These are for you and Rukia." He presented Orihime with two colorful bouquets of flowers.

"How considerate! Thank you." Orihime walked into the kitchen to search for a couple vases.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Chad asked Uryuu in a quiet and low voice. Uryuu looked at Chad with horror then towards the kitchen.

"It's that obvious?" Uryuu asked with a defeated sigh his head dropping down to rest on the dining table.

"It's always been that obvious." Ichigo muttered in an amused tone. "Since Day 1 it's been that obvious."

"Found some!" Orihime came in carrying in a vase with the flowers inside. She placed it carefully in the center of the dining table. "Perfect. Do you guys mind if we wait for Rukia to come home? I completely forgot to ask if she wanted to come to dinner." The others agreed and sat around the dining room table talking comfortably.

Suddenly, there was some weak banging on the front door. Orihime opened it and it revealed what appeared to be a giant walking stack of books and behind it a walking stack of books with a red pineapple behind it. "Rukia!" Orihime took a few books from the girl and placed them on the table. Orihime giggled and took a few books from the man following Rukia. Ichigo began to size up the man with Rukia, he had bright red hair tied up in a ponytail and tattoos adorning his face and travelling down his neck. The man was wearing a gray pinstriped business suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He looked very.. business-y.

"Hey guys." The man said before noticing Ichigo sitting at the table. He frowned slightly and extended his hand out to the star. "I'm Renji Abarai."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji eyed the movie star with slight disgust.

"I know that." Renji said in a tense voice. The men stood there glaring at each other for a long, quiet moment.

"Geez. Testosterone-y." Rukia smiled at both men, instantly stopping their staring contest. Ichigo looked cautiously at Rukia and fought the urge to drool all over the dining room floor. Rukia had her hair up in a high ponytail, but a piece of her bangs was hanging in front of her eyes. She was wearing a skin tight, gray pencil skirt that came about mid thigh and a ruffle blouse that was cut low enough to show hints of her modest cleavage. "Let's quit with the who has the biggest muscles contest. Because I'm pretty sure if left to your own devices you would be here all night acting like apes." Rukia placed her hands on her hips and frowned at both men.

"He started it." Renji insisted then glared at Ichigo, who simply shrugged.

Rukia sighed slightly then smiled to the rest of the group. "You guys on your way to dinner?" Ichigo smiled slightly, she wasn't exactly unattractive when she smiled.

"Yes, but Orihime realized she forgot to ask if you wanted to come with us." Uryuu politely said with a tight smile. It wasn't that he wasn't particularly rude, he was just seemed awkward about 75% of the time.

"As much as I would love to, I'm afraid Renji and I are going to get some work done, then he's gonna help me study." Rukia looked over at Renji, who looked over to Ichigo smugly. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the smug look on the Renji's face. He was pretty sure he could kick that giant pineapple's ass. Rukia furrowed her brow at the curious exchange between both men. "Renji?"

"Yep. We have a full night." Renji may be a lawyer, but he knew about Ichigo's history of being a womanizer and he didn't like how the 'star' kept staring at Rukia. "I wouldn't be surprised if we were still working after you guys get back."

Orihime frowned with disappointment. "All right. Well if you want anything, just text me and I'll get it to go."

Rukia smiled at her roommate and agreed.

xXxXxXxXx

After dinner Ichigo offered to take Orihime home. "I heard about you and Nel in the paper." Orhime said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo shrugged and nonchalantly, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked. "It's no big deal. I realized early on in the relationship that she was pretty crazy. We just kept up the relationship because of the _convenience_ and for publicity."

"You've always been popular with the girls." Orihime teased lightly.

Ichigo tossed his arms casually behind his head. "I can't help it." He grinned. "It's a God given gift." They approached Orihime's apartment and she invited Ichigo upstairs for coffee. Walking in, Ichigo was accosted by the smell of Chinese food. Renji and Rukia were huddled over several large textbooks, surrounded by several boxes of take out. It was obvious to Ichigo that the pair had been studying hard. Renji appeared pretty stressed out and tired, his jacket abandoned on one of the stacks of books. Rukia was now in a pair of flannel pajamas and she'd taken down her hair allowing it to fall gracefully onto her shoulders.

"I guess I'll take off then." Renji said with an uncomfortable smile to Orihime and Ichigo. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Rukia on the cheek, shot Ichigo another smug glance and left.

Orihime then proceeded to tell Rukia a detailed description of their dinner before ending with a "I think I'll change really quick." And disappeared into her bedroom.

"When I don't hang out with Orihime for a while I forget how energetic she is." Ichigo muttered with a fatigued sigh. Rukia laughed lightly and offered him some coffee.

"Ya, Orihime is one of a kind. Imagine living with that ball of energy." Ichigo shuddered involuntarily causing Rukia to snicker. "She's really great." There was a teasing smile playing on Rukia's lips.

"I don't have feelings like that for her!" Ichigo squeaked defensively, throwing his hands up in the air. For some reason he wanted to make it completely clear that he was available and definitely did _not_ have feelings for Orihime. Rukia stared curiously at the man momentarily lost in his brown eyes.

As if trying to clear her head she shook her head the apologized. "I just thought.." Her breath hitched slightly at the serious look in Ichigo's eyes and she nervously pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"No." He said firmly, refusing to break the connection between him and the smaller woman. "Maybe when we were kids, but not once we became friends." They walked back into the dining room. Ichigo read the covers of a couple books and looked at the woman with surprise. "You're a lawyer?" Rukia blushedly prettily and locked eyes with the movie star.

"Not yet. Soon I hope."

"And your friend Renji, he's going to be a lawyer too?" Ichigo wanted to know what Renji's relationship with Rukia was, it was just for curiosity's sake... At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Subtle." Rukia said, rolling her eyes at Ichigo. "He's actually already a lawyer. We grew up together. He works for my brother's firm and now he's kind of like my employer because I'm doing my internship with him." Rukia gained a far off look in her eyes. Ichigo wanted to ask what she was thinking, but knew that he really had no right to do that.

Ichigo coughed awkwardly and looked over to the cat statue he'd seen earlier. "So that's really from Egypt?" He said, in his half assed attempt to start conversation.

"Ya," Rukia looked over at the statue. "It's one of my favorite gifts from my brother. I named her Chappy. Just like the rabbit cartoon." Her cheeks reddened against her pale skin. "I know it's kind of childish, but..."

"It's endearing." Ichigo insisted with a serious look.

Rukia snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "You're so cliche. A giant walking cheeseball."

"Did they teach you the term cheeseball in law school?" He asked with a smirk.

Orihime came out of her room suddenly, quickly ruining the pleasant moment between the pair. Rukia excused herself after a few moments, citing fatigue as the reason. "It was nice talking to you." Rukia said with a genuine smile and a glance towards Ichigo. "Good night."

Ichigo stayed for a few more minutes, talking with Orihime, but eventually said that it was time for him to go. When he left he took a glance towards Rukia's bedroom and the action wasn't lost on Orhime. As Orihime shut the door behind Ichigo, she had a smile on her face. She had a feeling that Ichigo would be around more often.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo smiled as he walked towards his apartment, there was a newspaper stand and he smiled when he saw the photo on the cover. It was a picture of him and Rukia from the art exhibition. Her back was to him in the photo, but he still gave the vendor some cash and took the paper with him.

_Rukia Kuchiki._

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was my 2nd chapter. It was pretty short, but I think it gets the point across right? It felt a little fluffy. Rukia was pretty calm in this chapter, I have a feeling she may or may not be a little more feisty in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

When Pigs Fly

Chap 3

xxxxxx3.0xxxxxx

Rukia held her schedule in front of her as she approached the lecture hall. Hopefully this was the right room. It was dark out, so she was having some issues reading signs and numbers. She'd feel stupid walking into a Calculus class like she had last semester. This was going to be her last year of grad school. Scary. Even though she should be focused on LAW LAW LAW she always wanted to take this class. European Literature. It was a secret, or maybe not so secret obsession of hers. This would probably be the only opportunity she would get to take a class like this. Slipping into the class she slid into her seat. She didn't recognize anyone here, she didn't really expect to. With her new textbook, Chappy notebook and favorite fine tipped pen, she was ready to start her new class.

Ichigo saw her the moment she entered the room and slip into the very front of the class. She blended in with everyone else well, she was wearing her hair down as usual, but she was wearing a pair of jeans, a ribbed tank top and a hooded sweatshirt. To say that he was surprised to see her in this class was an understatement. She seemed to stuffy to like a class like European Literature. Ichigo smiled to himself when he saw her strike up a conversation with the person next to her. The girl next to him suddenly gasped and when he turned to her, she was staring at him.

"Oh my God. Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" The girl asked in an excited whisper.

"Sure am." He said with a smirk. "Could you keep it quiet though? I don't need the entire lecture hall's attention."

The girl was fairly attractive, a curvy figure, long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Don't worry. I can be super quiet about it. What's a star like you doing here?" The woman asked with a starstruck smile.

"I can't attend school like a normal person?"

The girl blushed prettily and shook her head. "Of course not. I mean.. Of course you can.. I mean.." Ichigo flashed the girl one of his characteristic smirks. "I'm Nel." She introduced, her hand extended out towards Ichigo. He shook it politely, before noticing a decrepit old man walking up to the white board.

"Hey look. I think there's the professor." Ichigo said, motioning his head towards the front of class.

xXxXxXxXx3.1xXxXxXxxXx

During the break Ichigo walked up to Rukia and she looked very spastic. He laughed to himself watching as she alternated between writing furiously in her childish Chappy notebook and talking to the girl next to her. "Yo." Ichigo said suddenly, causing Rukia to jump. Her pen fell from her hand and Ichigo bent down to pick it up for her.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked in a surprised and accusing voice.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing Princess Kuchiki." He smirked to the girl, but only received a deadly glare.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she stared at Ichigo for a moment. "Shut. Up." She hissed and turned away from him to turn to the girl next to her. Ichigo stood there for a moment and it dawned on him that she was ignoring him. He grunted indignantly and reutrned to his seat.

After class he slung his bag over his shoulder and went over to talk with her. "Hey."

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. Another monosyllabic greeting. "Need something hot shot?" She self consciously straightened her hooded sweatshirt and shuffled her book and binder in her hands. Ichigo wordlessly took the books from her. "I don't need you to do that." She muttered, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I know that." She began walking away from the class room. "Where are you going?" He asked, trying to keep up with her quick pace.

"Home." She said with a frown.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Ichigo suggested somewhat hopefully. He held her books tightly, hoping for a positive answer.

Rukia thought for a long moment as she continued to walk away from campus. He was beginning to think she'd never answer him. "Sure." Rukia said finally. "As long we go to Denny's or iHop. I'm craving some pancakes."

"Something so lowbrow?" Ichigo asked, his surprise was obvious.

Rukia frowned, disappointed in his reaction. "I hope you're joking...Otherwise you're a complete snob and I really have no desire to hang out with you at all."

He blanched slightly, knowing he was two steps away from completely blowing it with Rukia. 'Good job.' He thought to himself. He was fascinated by her and wanted to get to understand this very confusing, very bossy, tiny woman. Ichigo threw up his hands in the air defensively. I'm just surprised is all. I don't hang out with a lot of hcicks who actually want to eat at places like Denny's or iHop. Most wanna eat at the most expensive or most popular places."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I see."

"Come on." He said, leading her towards the parking lot and to his motorcycle. "Aren't you going to squeal and protest?" The man asked with an amused smirk.

"Of course not. That would be cliche." Rukia said harumphing with her hands on her hips.

Ichigo placed her books in his backpack and gave her his helmet. "Throw this on." He handed Rukia his helmet. She complied and got onto the bike behind him. He started the bike and he felt her arms tighten around his torso. Smirking to himself they headed towards the closest Denny's. They entered the restaurant and got a booth in the back corner.

"So why are you taking that class." Rukia asked curiously. Ichigo feigned a look of hurt.

"What I can't have an interest in European Lit?" Rukia began to sputter with embarassment. Ichigo chuckled lightly, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm just kidding. I'm actually majoring in literature." Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and for a moment Ichigo thought he could see his reflection in her amethyst orbs. "What about you?" He asked with a smile.

"Secret love." She divulged with a blissful sigh. "I just finally decided to give in to it." He laughed at the mischievous look in her eyes and her childlike grin.

"Sounds hot." He joked with an upturned eyebrow.

"It is." She joked. "It's a passionate love affair." She whispered, her eyes filled with mirth. "Secret meetings in my bedroom. Lost weekends in the mountains. Frollics on the beach. The whole shebang."

"Wow." He smirked at the woman.

"Try to keep it quiet. Only a few know about it." She said in a low, but amused voice.

"I promise." He said with a sideways smirk. "I feel absolutely honored you'd share your secret affair with me."

She laughed, "You're such a liar."

"Don't you mean actor?" He quipped.

"Same thing." She said in a semi serious voice. The waitress came by and took their orders.

"So, a lawyer?"

Rukia smiled, "Hopefully. An actor?"

"Definitely."

"I like concise answers." Rukia commented with a smile.

"SUCH a lawyer.

Rukia laughed. "I take that as a compliment." Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled at Rukia. She brushed her wayward bang out of her face. "Stupid hair. She huffed. He watched her, transfixed by the graceful way her slender fingers pushed away her onyx locks. 'Wow'. He thought. Their food came out and they began to eat. "Sooo..." She said.

"Colors."

"Pink."

"Of course."

"You?"

"Blue."

"Cliche."

"Shut up!" Ichigo flung a piece of pancake at Rukia, causing her to threaten him with the ketchup. "Hobbies?"

"Drawing. Yours?"

"Martial arts."

"Drink?"

"Beer."

"Tea."

"Boring..."

"Screw you!" Rukia huffed with a frown.

"So you've lived with Orihime for a couple of months?"

Rukia smiled widely. "Ya. She's great and her crazy food is super awesome."

He was about to comment on the time when Orihime's food wasn't great, but a flashbulb blinded the pair. "What the..." Ichigo turned towards the window and saw a paparazzo grinning and waving for others to join him.

Rukia paled considerably. "Are you kidding me?" She groaned, positioning her hood to obscure her face. "Can we leave?!" She squeaked.

"Sure." He said with a frown and faced the media assembly outside the restaurant.

Rukia pulled out her wallet and threw down enough money for their food and tip. "I don't deal with this." She commented, mostly to herself. Ichigo frowned, knowing that their pleasant dinner was now ruined. They slipped out of the restaurant and hopped onto his motorcycle. Immediately a crush of paparazzi descended on them. They both stayed quiet and left towards Rukia's apartment.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo yelled out as they rode to her apartment. He heard the failt, but obligatory "It's okay" from the woman behind him. They got to her apartment and he offered to walk her to her door.

"It's all right." Rukia assured him with a frown. "Just go before they find out where I live."

A scowl settled on Ichigo's face, it seemed what progress they'd made was now useless. "All right."

"It was nice hanging out." Rukia added quickly. "Good night." She smiled and started towards her apartment.

xxxxxx3.2xxxxxx

_Story: Check this out Kurosaki face. School is back in session and rumor has it he's now attending college in Tokyo!!! No word on what he's taking, or what he's majoring in. But the big news of the day is what happened AFTER class. The identity of the woman he attended the art exhibit with over the summer has been discovered. Rukia Kuchiki. That's right THE Rukia Kuchiki. Ice queen and heiress. Normally avoiding the spotlight and never speaking directly to the media, she was seen with Kurosaki once again. This time at a local Denny's. They were seen laughing together in a private corner booth for a casual after class dinner. They eventually ended up leaving together! Oh la la!! _

_Photo Caption: The cozy couple seen both smiling at Denny's._

xxxxxx3.3xxxxxxx

Byakuya put down the gossip rag and frowned heavily, he continued walking down the street. His sister was on the cover of a gossip magazine with Ichigo Kurosaki, movie star. He nearly shuddered at the thought of his sister with some movie star. Rukia was a Kuchiki, she may not have been born a Kuchiki, but she'd been one for all but 2 years of her life. She was raised a Kuchiki and she acted like a Kuchiki.

He picked up his phone and called Rukia.

_"Hello?" _

"Have you seen the paper?" Byakuya asked in an unamused voice.

_"No, I've been at the office all morning." Rukia already had an inkling of what her borther was talking about...._

"You are gracing the covers of several gossip magazine, with _Ichigo Kurosaki_." Byakuya said with name with extreme disdain. "Care to explain yourself?" He heard Rukia sigh.

_"He's friends with Orihime. I told you this before, I think. He's in one of my classes and..."_

"He's going to be a lawyer?" Byakuya's tone changed.

_"No..." Rukia said with a slight frown. "He's a Lit major." She heard Byakuya chuckle uncharacteristically._

"A Lit major? What on Earth does anyone with do with a degree in Literature?"

_"I don't know Brother..... Hey, I have to go, can we have coffee when I get off work?"_

"Sure. 5 o'clock. The place by your apartment."

_"Okay, bye."_

xxxxxx3.4xxxxxx

Rukia sighed with relief when she hung up with her brother. He didn't seem too amused. That was one of Byakuya's pet peeves. Media. He always hated when perfectly respectable families were dragged through the mud in the media and he ALWAYS tried to prevent the Kuchiki family from experiencing the pain and shame that went along with being in the media. It seemed a little neurotic sometimes, but Rukia always swore that she'd never be the one to place the Kuchiki family in that kind of situation.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 3. I didn't really proof read it. I haven't had much response for this story, but I'm going to continue it anyways because I have it planned til the end. :) I'm determined.


End file.
